Food such as meats and vegetables is commonly cooked on an indoor or outdoor cooking grill to impart a robust flavor to the food. A conventional cooking grill may include a receptacle which contains a heat source such as burning charcoal or propane or other gas and a food support frame or mesh which may have multiple metal bars or a metal grid which is placed in the receptacle over the heat source. The food is placed on the food support frame and heat which radiates from the heat source cooks the side of the food which rests on the food support frame. Periodically, the food may be flipped or turned on the food support frame using a spatula or like implement to uniformly cook both sides of the food.
One of the drawbacks of conventional cooking grills is that during flipping or turning of the food, the food may inadvertently be dropped between the bars of the food support frame and onto the heat source. Additionally, the person who flips the food using the spatula or other implement may be required to reach over the grill to flip the food, exposing the person's hand and arm to heat from the heat source. Therefore, a flip top grill assembly having a grill cage in which foods can be placed for grilling and which can be inverted to grill both sides of the foods without exposure of a user to heat from a heat source is needed.